I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to deburring tools and, more particularly, to an improved deburring tool with detachable arm members.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are several previously known deburring tools, many of which are adapted for attachment to the outwardly extending end of a tool holding rod on a tool holder. One such previous deburring tool is described in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,798, issued Jan. 25, 1966, which discloses a deburring tool having two elongated arm members. The arm members are arranged substantially parallel to but spaced from each other so that an elongated longitudinal slot is formed between the arm members. Arcuate cutting lobes are formed on the outer periphery at the outwardly extending end of each arm member which, upon rotation, remove burrs from a drilled hole. The slot between the arm mmebers, of course, permits the arm members to flex inwardly to permit passage of the arcuate cutting lobes through the drilled hole so that both sides of the hole can be deburred.
One disadvantage of my previously-known deburring tool is that after extended use one of the arm members or cutting lobes occasionally breaks or chips. This in turn requires replacement of the entire deburring tool since the tool, and hence the elongated arm members, is integrally constructed. Replacement of the entire deburring took, of course, is very expensive.
In contrast to my aforementioned, previously-known deburring tool, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,477 which issued on Mar. 13, 1973 to D. J. Rusin, discloses a deburring tool in which one of the elongated arm members is detachably coupled to the deburring tool. The Rusin deburring tool, however, is disadvantageous in that an arcuate cutting lobe is formed on only the detachable arm member rather than on both arm members as taught by my deburring tool. As a result, the Rusin deburring tool is about only one-half as efficient in operation as my deburring tool since a longer dwell time is required.
A still further disadvantage of the Rusin deburring tool is that it requires an intricately machined, and consequently expensive, collet in order to secure the detachable arm member to the deburring tool. Thus, much of the economy obtained from the detachable arm member is lost in the construction of the collet.
A still further disadvantage of the Rusin deburring tool is that the collet for securing the detachable shank to the deburring tool also functions as a tensioning ring for the arm members. Readjustment of the Rusin collet, necessary to vary the tension between the arm members, is time consuming and difficult to manipulate.